


Sector 2814's Most Wanted (for the Guy who has everything)

by Ladytalon



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he tried to brag about, no one would believe a word he said...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sector 2814's Most Wanted (for the Guy who has everything)

"You better not be messin' with me," he warned, looking around at them. A bunch of lady Lanterns wanted Guy Gardner's stud services? Heeeeell, yeah. No _way_ this ever happened to Jordan!

Of course, Arisia just had to cockblock with, "What about Tora?"

Guy flicked his fingers at her dismissively. "Pshhhht. She's totally down with it." She looked at him like she knew he was full of shit, but didn’t say anything – oh, he'd tell Tora _later_ ; maybe she'd buy it if he told her there was pollen or something and he was just doing his part to make sure the fairer sex stayed sane. Yeah, she wouldn't be too mad. Hopefully.

Laira, R'amey, Iolande (holy shit, he'd get to bone a princess!), and even Soranik and Boodika were sizing him up. The thing that was most surprising was that _Brik_ wanted some. He probably should've expected it, her being the only one of her kind able to move around and all. He'd do her anyway, but still: weird. And speaking of weird, Gpaak was hanging around. Hopefully it was just lost because who the hell ever had an orgy with a crime-fighting amoeba?

Man, his decision to come to the 3006 canteen had to be the best one ever. Still… "There's gotta be a catch, so let's hear it," Guy continued, leaning against the counter.

"There exists no catch-snare," R'amey said. "Your boastfulness provides-ensures that our encounter-bargain will be confidential."

He suppressed the urge to scratch his head. "Whu…?"

"She means that no one will believe you if you try to brag about it later," Arisia told him.

Yeah, _right_. When he told Kyle…

Dammit. They were right.

"Why're you hangin' around, anyway?" Guy asked her. Didn't make much sense; she was like his little sister. A little sister who was about a zillion years older than he was.

Arisia tucked a chunk of blonde hair behind her ears. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"Health insurance, huh? That's cool," Guy said carelessly, reaching for his mug of coffee and warming his hands with it. Actually the more he thought about it, the more sense it made – after all, he'd pissed off every chick here (who was he kidding? He'd probably annoyed the hell out of _everyone_ on Oa, which was a personal best) and things could get ugly pretty damn quickly during a gangbang if you were the main attraction.

This was going to be fucking _epic_.

Even if he couldn't tell anyone about it later.

Arisia rolled her eyes at him like she knew what he was thinking, and tapped on the table. "Okay, everyone who wants to join in will meet us at Guy's apartment-"

"What, now? As in… _now?_ "

"-in an hour because it's bound to be a mess," she said. "Remember; if he can't tell anyone, neither can any of you. It is only fair."

Brik grinned at him as she left and gave his ass a wallop that nearly knocked him over. The rest of them left in a group, whooping it up and turning back now and then to look at him. "What did I just agree to?" Guy wondered aloud.

_ _ _ _ 

Settling in an armchair, Arisia thumbed through one of his porn mags while he did his best to clean up the place. "Soranik Natu was a surprise, wasn't she?" she asked, looking up from a back issue of Penthouse. "You should be fine, but I warned both Brik and Boodika that they have to be careful."

"The hell? It ain't gonna break…"

"They're both three times your size, Guy. And Brik is made out of organic rock. One squeeze in the wrong place and you're the last of your bloodline- oh, look at this outfit! Isn't it pretty?" she held up the magazine and tapped a picture of a spread-eagled model in white lingerie.

He'd gotten everything breakable moved to his bedroom, taken a shower, and was walking back into the living room with a bottle of brew when Brik and R’amey showed up first. "Hey, what's up ladies? You want a beer or maybe a-" Brik grabbed him by the back of his jacket and, putting her other hand on the lapel closest to his badge, tore it in half. "So, no beer."

R’amey sat on the arm of the couch, watching as Brik ran her hands over him. Guy took a pull on his beer as she poked and prodded curiously, peeling off his gloves and tugging his ears; it was about as sexy as a prostate exam until R’amey came over and started kissing him. She put her hands on either side of Guy’s face as her tongue slid into his mouth, pressing her breasts against his chest as her wings slowly fanned the air.

Another pair of hands on his body made him draw back and look to see who it was, and Laira gave him a wink before going for the gold. “Well, _well_. For once you weren’t lying,” she purred, dropping her hand between his legs and tracing the lie of his cock with her fingers. Yeah, that was more like it.

Boodika showed up and immediately wanted to spank him for some reason, then Soranik and Iolande came through the door giggling about something. Someone took his beer bottle from his hand, someone else grabbed his ass, then Guy’s uniform got shredded and it was officially a party.

Things got a little weird when Brik decided to see how much he weighed by picking him up and Boodika took it as a green light for the crazy spanking fetish nobody even knew she had, but Arisia hollered her down even before Guy’s brain could process what the hell was going on. They all quieted down a little after R’amey pushed forward and started stroking him. Laira licked at the corner of his mouth and let him work his fingers beneath her uniform before she just dissolved it… and God bless the women of Jayd for not only being stacked, but also for apparently not believing in wearing panties.

Guy looked her up and down, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as R’amey leaned in to lick his cut lines – all he could think about was that tongue licking a little bit further south and it was driving him crazy. Laira started sucking on his earlobe and he slid his fingers between her thighs, trying not to rock into R’amey’s fist – if they wanted to try out an Earthman, Guy sure as hell wasn’t going to let them think that he’d only last five minutes. Yeah, he _had_ this.

He created two constructs of himself and sent them off to play - out of the corner of his eye Guy saw Arisia watching over the top of a Sports Illustrated, not even pretending to read anymore.

All around him uniforms were disappearing and it was a shame he couldn't even brag later because, _damn_. Princess Iolande's tattoos went allllll the way down, R'amey's ass was a thing of beauty, and Boodika's southern shave was in the shape of a motherfucking _lightning bolt_. That right there was enough to break Jay Garrick's brain as soon as he heard about it –the old dude would have a fucking heart attack, especially if he lied and said there were wings on either side of it.

He wasn’t sure when the whole deal got turned into some sort of Honor Guard-swapping social club, but all the ladies seemed to be having fun hanging out and talking shop while they passed him around. It was kind of a strain having to concentrate on maintaining two independent constructs and being the party favor at the same time, but it was worth it. Man, was it worth it. Guy could feel Boodika making use of one of the constructs and Iolande was playing around with the other one while she talked to Brik.

Soranik swapped places with R’amey, who didn’t look too happy at having to give him up (he couldn’t say that he blamed her), and beckoned Iolande over. “This doesn’t mean that I like you,” she informed him.

“I don’t really need you to, Red.” Guy ran his finger down her neck slowly, thinking that it might be better not to tell Kyle about this after all – he suspected that his buddy might have a thing for her, and getting the news that your best friend test drove your chick might not be something Kyle would appreciate.

She told him that she was going to mess with his concentration enough to dissipate his constructs – and speaking of them, what _was_ Boodika doing over there? - then dropped to her knees and started to do exactly what she promised after Guy told her that he'd like to see her try it.

Red sucked his cock slowly at first, taking her time and running her hands up and down his thighs as she swallowed around him. Her sector partner, though, was the _real_ surprise. Natu sped up, using her hand to jack him off, and then Iolande reached under him and started fondling his balls from behind. He didn’t mind that at all, but then she suddenly leaned forward and used her tongue to-

Guy nearly jumped out of his skin. “ _Whoa!_ ”

She did it again, longer this time, and he felt his bones turn to water. Hands held him up – it was probably Brik - and his head lolled back on his neck while the women of Sector 1417 worked on him. He hadn’t been anywhere near ready to come yet, but with Iolande doing what she was doing and Red sucking him halfway to heaven, he couldn’t help it.

Iolande shoved her tongue into him and Guy came with a strangled yell, his constructs disappearing instantly. " _Hey_ ," Laira yelled over at them.

"I win, Gardner," Natu smirked.

"The hell you did – you an' Princess cheated," Guy panted.

Brik carted him over to R'amey on the couch and he regained enough of his concentration to make three more constructs to send over to the others. Laira's disgruntled mutters got a whole lot happier and as R'amey steered his head between her thighs by tugging on his ears, Guy got a good look at what was happening. And people called _him_ a pervert! Maybe Tora'd want to try that out next time he saw her.

Guy caught a glimpse of Arisia's face between flailing limbs that belonged to… well, he had no idea who they belonged to. It was all good anyway; after he'd finished R'amey off he nailed Iolande and Boodika, who nearly killed him with some crazy-ass position that, if it wasn't illegal already, it should be made so immediately. He wouldn't have put it past her to have gotten that move from Lobo; that shit just wasn't _right_.

He dissolved all but one of the constructs, which was still banging the hell out of Laira, and pushed one of R'amey's wings out of his face as he settled on the floor between her and Soranik. Staying awake and waiting for Laira to get hers was a pain in the ass because it felt like he could sleep for a week, but she _finally_ finished up and Guy yawned as he pulled the construct back into his ring.

It was dark the next time he opened his eyes and discovered that he was in his own bed. Probably Brik again – she'd been more interested in carting him around than in actual sex, which was probably a blessing in disguise. He hated to think of what it'd feel like actually doing her; his dick wasn't in any hurry to get caught in an avalanche.

Pulling on a pair of boxer shorts with rabbits on them, and smirking at himself in the bathroom mirror, Guy wandered out to the living room to find Arisia raiding the fridge. "How long was I out?"

She straightened up with a three-day-old container of takeout from Warriors, cracking the lid and sniffing inside it. "An hour or two. They left after Brik carried you off to bed…"

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?"

Arisia opened the lid of the takeout box and stuck a fork in the greasy remains of 'Eggplant Parmesan, Greet style'. "I'd imagine she just gets lonely sometimes – everyone likes to be cuddled now and then."

He supposed that made sense. "Yeah, I guess." Guy's ring alerted him to an incoming message, and he glanced down at it. "Hang on a sec… Kyle? What's up, man?"

" _Just got back from Earth with Hal and John – we'll be at your place in five_."

"Sure, come on ahead." Guy terminated the call and turned back to Arisia. "Sucks not bein' able to brag."

"Poor baby," she teased. "I'm taking this with me, by the way."

"Dunno why you'd _want_ it."

The other Earth Lanterns got there, and Arisia delivered a parting shot as she made her getaway with his leftovers. "Tora says 'Happy Birthday.'"

She slipped past the other men as Guy's brain tried desperately to make sense of the fact that his birthday was indeed in two days, and his mind replayed what Ice had told him last week. " _I won't be able to make it, but I'll make sure Arisia throws you a birthday party you'll never forget_ ," she'd said. But that would mean that…that…

Hal dropped into one of the chairs and sniffed loudly. "What's that smell?"


End file.
